


Skin Deep

by ImprobableDreamer



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Original Work, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Angst and Romance, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Partners in Crime, Substance Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreamer/pseuds/ImprobableDreamer
Summary: I posted this story almost 4 years ago on another site, but I never finished it -_-Now, it's been too long and my writing style is all different. I figured I'd clean it up and rewrite it here, since people seemed to like it and I still get asked about it 4 YEARS LATER.Posts will be as regularly as I can make them, technically the story is mostly written so I have no excuses, but I am a PRO-crastinator and writing is hard.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Skin Deep

* * *

_I know it's strange, but somehow, I think you'll believe me._

_Everything I've been put through by the world, and everything I put the world through. I get the sense that you would never disagree, never judge, never hate._ _Wishful thinking, maybe, I’ve been known to be quite the optimist, just a little ray of fucking sunshine._

 _You may be tempted to stop reading at this point-maybe_ _out of fear_ _, maybe you think I'm as crazy as they say._

_Don’t believe what they say, everyone is lying to you._

_My letters are coming less regularly now. Do not panic. I am, as always, still here and breathing._

_I did have a dream last night with you in it._

_I still don't know what you look like, but I_ _know_ _how vividly you write, your words, your soul. You were holding a gun, like the rest of the crowd, and smiling, you looked so beautiful in my blood._

_I think you’re beautiful, and I always will. Even if the world calls you crazy -everyone is lying to you._

_But in my dream, you didn’t shoot me with the gun. Instead, you pulled out a switch-blade and_ _twirled_ _it between your fingers so effortlessly, glinting the sunlight back at me._ _I begged_ _you to stop_ _._ _The blade flashed._

_And the world, it did stop._

_I usually wake up at this time, what more is there to see? But I continued to float through my dreams, blanketed in_ _unsettling_ _quiet_ _until_ _a low laugh echoed from_ _a chasm_ _below me. I say laugh, it was more a_ _cheer_ _of triumph than anything._

 _I cannot even begin to describe how afraid I was._ _N_ _ot afraid in the usual sense, no, 'usual' isn't a word I use anymore. I was afraid because more than life and death, more than you, more than me;_

_I wanted to see him again._

_The monster. The killer. He infected me to the very marrow in my bones, wormed his way into my mind, and tore through to my heart. I knew then, as soon as this longing hit me while I slept, that I would never be free of him._

_If only I had never met him, I was almost normal._

_Almost normal. If such a thing could exist. Always ‘not quite but near enough’ to being human._

_You might hear people say that I was normal before I met him, again I must stress that_ _everyone lies_ _._

_He told me himself, why he was so interested in me, because he looked into my eyes and saw_

_something dark,_

_something crazy,_

_something like him._

_I d_ _on’t_ _know if you even get these letters anymore, I haven't received a reply in about a year, but I need something to do, something to keep me from going_ _mad._ _I will continue to write until I die, which may be sooner then you or I wish it to be._ _Because you didn’t shoot me in my dream, you pulled out a knife -and you know how to cut me, don’t you?_

 _Then again, I don't know_ _if I’m afraid of the knife._ _People tell you to be afraid, everyone usually is. But if I think about dying do you know what I feel? Nothing. That can't be right._

_So, this may or may not be my last letter, I don't like breaking promises, despite everything I've done you can always count on me to be one thing-_

_Loyal._

_I was to him and I am to you. I've found myself foolishly going over our letters, laughing at your jokes, crying when your father died, I think I know you better than anyone._

_I think I'm in love with you._

_So, with everything I have and everything I am, I hope you are doing well, I hope you get that job, and I hope she says yes._

_-Caterina Anne Morgan, Containment Cell: 4C, Arkham Asylum._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this story almost 4 years ago on another site, but I never finished it -_-  
> Now, it's been too long and my writing style is all different. I figured I'd clean it up and rewrite it here, since people seemed to like it and I still get asked about it 4 YEARS LATER.
> 
> Posts will be as regularly as I can make them, technically the story is mostly written so I have no excuses, but I am a PRO-crastinator and writing is hard.


End file.
